The Iron Man
by Hotaru Vador
Summary: John and Mon- do I need to say more?


Disclaimer: The X-Files characters belong to Chris Carter and 20th century Fox. I'm just borrowing them for my story.  
  
Warning: This is goin to be tragical. Maybe I've watched too much of City of Angels and X-Files. However, I'm also a friend of happy endings. we'll see. Have fun! :))  
  
~The Iron Man~  
  
Today was her birthday. They had not seen each other in a long time since she had moved away. William would be nearly a year old by now. Maybe when he was getting older everybody could see who the real father was. She had her theories. Right now, she was sitting in the car next to her partner, John Doggett. His eyes were focused on the street, but his thoughts? In the past, the tension between them had grown. No tension because they took other points of view. Sexual tension. Every time they began to argue Monica had the feeling it was not just about the case. When she had met him for the first time working on the disappearance of his son he was a broken man. Pain and frustration were the only things she had seen in his eyes then. When he had asked her to work with him on the X-files he looked relieved, more than that. In a certain way he seemed happy. In those days his eyes were shining even if he gave somebody "I feel with you" look. This change wasn't strange at all, but it frightened her- his eyes frightened her. They hold so much passion, desire, lust and power in them. She was aware of the fact that she herself upheld such character traits. If two of those colide.who'll know what could possibly happen? The scenery out here was beautiful. Woods, lakes, mountains. Deep in her thoughts she nearly didn't hear John's voice. "What are you thinkin' about?" She avoided his gaze. "The landscape. It's so peaceful. Must be very boring for Dana." "Well, instead of aliens she can hunt big foot here." She smiled. "Why are you so quiet today?" Now she turned her face to look at him. "Lack of nicotin." He held the gaze. "Should I stop the car?" "No. This time I'm goin to make it. Damn obsessions." John let out a small laughter. "As long as you don't smoke in my car, my house or in my office you're welcome." "Too good for me, Johnny, really. Quite a Rhett Butler." It was unavoidable. He leaned over to her, gave her his best imitation of that hollywood hero with a doglike view. "You don't have to tell me what I already know, dearest Scarlett." "If you don't stop that you'll get creases in your face!!" she laughed. During those moments she wanted to kiss him, wanted to be taken into his strong arms, wanted to feel his heat breath on her bare skin, maybe wanted even more. "Looking forward to see little Billy?" She changed the subject. "Yeah, must be a year old by now, right?" She nodded. "I brought a little gift for him." "Maybe I should have done so too." "Men aren't supposed to bring presents. It's always the women who do so." And they were going there again. "I have a real expert at my hands?!" "Of course." "So, special agent expert Monica Reyes, would you mind if we say the gift comes from the two of us?" She thought for a moment. "Don't you think that'll look like one of us has forgotten a present?" "No, not at all. C'mon Mon!" She lifted her hands up. "No. It's my gift." Suddenly she began to laugh loudly. "What are ya laughing bout?" "Well, if the two of us hand her the gift she might think we are a couple." He remained silent for a second. "I really don't believe that's her conclusion. We're far too professional for that." "We are?!" "Yeah, you can't have an affair with your partner." "I'd say you can and it is professional to keep it secret. Nobody guessed that Mulder and Scully had a secret relationship." "Then how do you know?" "Female instincts." You are an extraordinary female he thought to himself. Monica kept the theme. "If you are madly in love with your professional partner, what will you do? You can't just ignore your feelings!" "I'll call that self-control." "I'll call that a coward." "Oh, I'm a coward in your eyes?" "Why? Are you in love with your partner?" They looked both shocked about her last remark. Nobody said a word, they drove down the road in tensed silence. John didn't know why he felt so good. A year ago he would have claimed himself as a broken man without a real life, only with a job to keep him alive. Today everything was the opposite. He had a life except his work, going out with Mon for example, enjoying his free time. What has caused this change? He didn't know. However, he felt that Monica was frightened. Not of him in particular but of his change. They both upheld strong character traits which led to tension, just like this little outburst before showed clearly. Was he in love with his partner- meaning Monica? He wished he knew. She drove him crazy when she stood near to him, when he could inhale the scent of her ebony hair, when he could feel the heat of her bronze skin. Right now, the sign of her bare legs didn't go of his mind. The skirt she wore had slid up during the drive and revealed more than it hit. He had to resist the urge to massage her thigh. Nevertheless, a sexual relationship was impossible. It would ruin their professional relationship.  
  
John knocked at the door. "Hi Dana." "Hi John, hi Monica! Nice to see you two!" The two women embraced. "Come in." The first thing Monica realized was that big smile on Scully's face. "You seem really relaxed." Scully gave her one of her typical smiles. "Yes, it's very calm and beautiful around here. No monsters, no aliens, no bounty hunters. Finally a place to settle down." She looked to the ground, only the right man missing. "Well, before your birthday drowns in sadness, happy birthday!" Monica gave her another hug. "Yeah, from me too. Congratiolations Dana." John bent down and put his arms around her. Suddenly little William came crawling on the floor, looking for his mother. "Oh, look who is there!" Reyes softly lifted him into her arms. "I tell you a secret: I have a little gift for you too." Will audiable enjoyed being close to her. "Oh Dana, he is so cute!" I wanna have one of my own rushed through her mind. "Yeah, seems like he has grown up, hasn't he?" The women were sharing caring thoughts about a toddler and John got back to cold facts. Sometimes she could have killed him. "Well, why don't we change into my living-room." Scully made a sign in a certain direction. "You must be tired from the journey." "Actually I'm not, but Mon seems to be kinda nervous cause of a lack of zigarettes." He teased her. Dana started to giggle. "Why didn't you stop the car and be a gentleman?" "Oh, she didn't want me to." "Yeah, this time I'm gonna make it. What smells so good?" "Oh, I'll be right back." John came over to Monica who was still holding Will. "That was for telling her the gift only is yours." "Oh, you want a fight?" she grinned. "I don't beat women." He grinned back, their eyes locked. Her hazel ones studied his blue ones. She felt like he was peeking into her soul. "Wouldn't have a chance." Monica accepted the subtile challenge, not wanting to break the gaze. Were they aware playing with their sexuality? "Really?" The moment was interrupted by Scully coming back from the kitchen. She surely had taken notice of their flirtation. Monica handed Will carefully over to John, who seemed a little uneasy at having a fragile child in his arms. "Should I help you in the kitchen, wouldn't be a problem." She realized Dana's intense look in Doggett's direction. When she turned around she saw how curious the little baby was in a man's arms. Possibly he wasn't held by men too often; nevertheless, the picture looked so right. John seemed a little puzzled by Will's ambitions to touch the shape of a male breast, but Monica and Dana couldn't help but smile. Suddenly he smelled something. "Well, I think it's time to change diapers." Both women burst out laughing. "Well, give him to me. I'll be right back." She dissapeared upstairs. "No comment, Mon!" She lifted her hands up into the air in self-defense. "I'll keep it to myself." He seemed somewhat relieved. From upstairs Scully yelled: "Could you watch the sauce please." Both ran into the kitchen at the same time. "I'm gonna handle that, John. I'm the better cook." "Oh, really? Don't you think you need a helping hand?" "As long as you don't touch anything." He began to laugh. One of those smiles she loved to see on his face. "Maybe I should test your cooking abilities before we all have to report sick the next days." Before she could answer, he took control of the sauce and put a little bit of salt in it. "Okay, I'm gonna taste it." "No, this is my speciality for a really good flavour." She was about to stick her finger into the sauce. "Hey, hey. You'll stop that immediately or." "Or what, agent?" She gave him a pleasant smile. "Or.", he made a short pause while staring into her dark eyes," or I'll lock you up in the cellar without food." "Nnnooooo!" she shrieked, while he grabbed his arms around her waist and pulled her away from the cooking facilities. "I'm ticklish, let go!" It was no use. His hands were faster and so she screamed in joy. "I sometimes have the feeling I set your." Before she could finish the sentence Scully entered the kitchen and gave them an amused look. "Uh, sorry, hope you don't mind the interruption." John and Monica grinned in unity. "Well, I just grab some milk for Will and then we can eat if you want." "Fine with us!" Monica smiled. After Scully had left the kitchen, John turned towards his partner. "So you let something free in me?" "Sure I do. Don't you realize that?" "What would that be?" With her lips she got close to his ear and she whispered: "Your inner animal." She would have expected him to start laughing until he's out of breath; instead he gave her a lovely smile. Monica wasn't quite sure how she should take that. "At least I would have thought you would deride me." "No. I know pretty well you're a little crazy, but you. you." She was surprised at his sudden emotional reaction. "You help me to see the world not only in grey." "Thanks." He saw her cheeks redden, maybe her hands also began to tremble. Was that me? Before the situation could escalate into a tensed silence, she spoke. "Grab three plates, spoons etc. Eating time!" "Whatever you say, ma'am."  
  
Scully was really surprised at their behaviour, they acted like teens being in love. Especially such behaviour coming from John was hardly to expect. Maybe it was Monica. She had seen his eyes turning a little brighter when she had shown up at the case of Mulder. She only hoped they wouldn't make the same mistake she did with Mulder. They arrived from the kitchen, carrying the food. Damn, they looked like a couple!  
  
As they sat together eating, they continued chatting about dozen things, the day actually became really entertaining. Especially Will showed a lot of his father, he made faces, catching everybody's attendance. At 4:00p.m. Scully's mom paid her daughter a birthday visit. Late in the evening they all sat on the sofa and continued their talking. Just a few hours before midnight Monica said it was time to leave. Weekend was ahead, but also a long drive. "We'll visit you more frequently, promised!" she smiled to Dana when leaving the house. Will was in her arms and waved them good-bye. "And you little man take good care of your mom!" John joked.  
  
When they sat in the car, Monica turned the radio on, some party music played. She began moving her head to the music. "Was a nice day, wasn't it?" "Yeah, it was nice to see Dana and Will again." "Uh, you still angry bout the gift?" He gave her an amused look. "Sure, for your entire life!" The following smile was gorgeous, full of joy and happiness. "Mon?" "Hm?" "Thanks." "For what?" "Everything. Just everything." Another smile escaped her face. "You're welcome John." She was glad knowing him. With all his bruises and fears. They made him the man he is. Honest, caring, passionate to people he liked. Tired she closed her eyes, falling easily asleep sensing his body, smelling his scent, feeling his presense.  
  
When she opened her eyes again, it was still dark and they still drove. "There's somebody awake." "How long did I sleep?" "Round three hours." She stretched her body and yawned lazily. "You'll be in your own bed in half an hour, promised." "Let me guess: When I'm home I'm too shaken to sleep." "When I'm home I'll hit the bed as soon as possible." "Should I drive?" "No, it's alright." "When we arrive I'll make a coffee for you." "Is that an invitation?" "Maybe." she gave him an evil grin.  
  
They stopped in front of her house and got out. "Hm, John, what about a change in plans?" A sad expression got on his face. "You're too tired?" "No, I mean instead of drinkin a coffee we can check out the bar only a few metres away." He would follow her everywhere. "Trying to hide something in your house?" "No, somebody." She smiled at him. He smiled back. So she wanted to make him jealous? Playing games again.  
  
The bar was dimly lighted. Some guest were sitting in the corners, couples for sure. The music was romantic, some ol'love songs. Some people were dancing. The smell in the air was a mixture of beer, cigarettes and perfume. They seated at the counter. "Maybe they have coffee,too." "No, it's alright, I'll have something else." The bartender arrived. She seized John from head to toe and up again. To Monica's surprise he didn't realize the gesture- or he didn't show it. "What do you want to drink?" "Do you have a Daiquiri?" She nodded. "I'll take one." John gave her an bewildered look. "Alright, a Bloody Mary for me." "Have you seen those eyes?" "Whose?" "Of the bartender. Well, we ARE kinda exotic, aren't we?" "Must be your influence." His blue eyes locked with her hazel ones. Hell, John, drop that, you're flirting again! With your partner! Get back to self- control! Why must there always be this little son-of-bitch sittin in my ear and whisperin me things? Monica realized that he had to struggle with something. "What's wrong?" "Uh, nothing. just." He searched for a lazy excuse. "Nothing." Their drinks came. John eyed her deep red cocktail. "So, what is that?" "A Daiquiri, crushed ice with strawberry flavour and Bacardi Rum. Tastes really good." From the face he made she could tell he didn't believe her. She sighed. "You can have a sip. Besides, I thought you ordered a cocktail and no tomato juice." "Mon, that's the cocktail. Bloody Mary consists of tomato juice, Tabasco, wodka, gin and spices." "Uh- sounds good to me." She grinned. "But please clean the mess you'll make in my bathroom this night as soon as possible." "So you think I can't take a little bit of alcohol?" "No." "We'll see." In the background ran the series "The Nanny". The episode in which Fran Find and Maxwell Sheffield finally admit their feelings for each other.  
  
They kept chit-chatting about a thousand things, but sometimes there was just comfortable silence. She glanced at the telly, now there was the trailer for Star Wars Episode II. "Looking forward to it too?" He gave her an asking look. "Episode 2." "Oh, the new Star Wars movie. Yeah, heard bout it. Are you a fan?" "Not really, but the story is good, not so much sci-fi, but more love." "True. Anakin aka Darth Vader falls in love with Padmé, a forbidden love." "It must be very exciting to love somebody you are not allowed to." He smiled. "Maybe in a movie, but not in real life." John took a look at his watch. "What time is it?" "Round four." "Maybe we should go home." "Tired Monica?" "No, but you haven't slept for hours and I should hit the bed too." "Since when are you the reasonable one?" "My only concern is you!" she whispered seductively. He instantly hoped she couldn't see the surprise in his eyes, although he knew she knew him all too well. "Hm, maybe I can do ya a last favour. Wanna dance?" "Guess this is the first time a man asked to dance." "Then take the offer!" "With pleasure." They moved to the dancefloor. The struggle in him went further. Hell, he liked- no, he loved this woman, but something kept telling him that she was his partner, friend, comfort, a sexual relationship would ruin everything. It wasn't that he just wanted to *fuck* her, he wanted *her*, not her body.  
  
The music was slow, romantic, sentimental, meaning close body contact. For a second Monica closed her eyes. This was so nice, so peaceful, dancing with the man you longed for the moment you met him, feeling his warm chest, his strong arms, his hoarsy breath. When she reopened them, he stared at her, studying every feature of her face. Their lips, close, inches apart, their love for each other written on both of them. Only a little, tiny little movement would seal it. The song played:  
  
I know I stand in line until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me.  
  
And if we go some place to dance I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me.  
  
Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two.  
  
And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like "I love you"  
  
I can see it in your eyes that you despise the same old lies you heard the night before.  
  
And though it's just a line to you, for me it's true and never felt so right before.  
  
I practice every day to find some clever lines to say to make the meaning come true,  
  
But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you.  
  
The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red and oh the night so blue.  
  
And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like "I love you"  
  
The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red and oh the night so blue.  
  
And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like "I love you"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you"  
  
A song, sung by a singer called Frank Sinatra. John also desperately wanted to say those three words, but what if she didn't feel the way he did? He would spoil everything. It would spoil the relationship they already had. Her eyes were so big, full of joy, full of longing. He didn't want to do something stupid; therefore, he interrupted the moment, left the dancefloor and threw some bills on the counter. Then he stormed out of the bar. A stunned Monica kept standing where they had danced only seconds before, collected herself and followed him out.  
  
"JOHN! What has gotten into ya?!" He stood with his back to her, unable to face her. "I'm sorry." "Everybody is sorry for something. Now turn to me when I speak with you!" He started walking again. "I'm leavin' I'll see ya on Monday." "You can't drive, you're drunken." She closed up to him and touched him on the shoulder. "Let me go." When she could see his face, it only showed fear. "What are you so afraid of?" He shoved her hand away. "Don't feel pity for me! Just, just let me." "I don't feel pity for you. Why do you fear your feelings?" She placed her hand within his. He was surprised at her knowledge of his emotions. "I - We can't" "Why not? I don't want to fight my heart." "Are you forgetting we are partners? It would ruin everything." "No, we would ruin everything if we stayed like this." He stepped away, her presence thrilling him. "I'm sorry, hell, I'm sorry, but when I'm with you, I feel so." He stopped frustrated. "This is leading nowhere. I'd ask to be transferred." "You're such a coward! Do you care at least a bit about me?" "Mon, why don't you understand?" He took her hand. "If we were caught, we would both lose our jobs. I don't want to be responsible for you being dissatisfied." "I'm dissatisfied now." "Please, this has nothing to do with you, it is." he began to whisper. "The complete opposite, 'cause." His voice nearly was a breath. "because I love you." He swallowed hard, but turned around and went into the direction of her appartement. "Now you have dumped me the second time this evening. I've never thought you bein so egoistic! You have no idea." She broke the sentence and began to cry. This was a one way street, no way back, only one direction -in destruction.  
  
For some part she understood him, he was careful, didn't want to hurt her, but by admitting his feelings, hell, he had hurt her. And why of all the men in the world she had to choose the most stubborn, material and cold- blooded? No, he wasn't cold-blooded, but shy in terms of emotions. He had stopped running away and it seemed like he thought -thought about the recent happenings. Slowly he turned to her and took her in his arms. It felt like a relief. "Mon, Mon, please, I don't know how to handle those. feelings." His voice was desperate. She smiled under tears. "I'll help you." He held her so close she could feel his heartbeat. John studied her eyes, brown like hazelnuts, her nose, nicer than Cleopatra's, and her lips. The lips which now got in contact with his own.  
  
End of part 1 ************************************  
  
Part 2 


End file.
